Plus jamais seul
by mokona-au-chocopyuh
Summary: Eren n'en peut plus. Comment réussir à être tranquille en sachant qu'à tout moment on peut perdre le contrôle et détruire ce qui nous est cher ? Personne ne peut le comprendre. Il est seul... Vraiment ? (Attention, spoilers tome 2 et épisode 8.) Pas de couple clair. One Shot.


**Bonjour à tous. Je sais, encore une fois ce n'est pas la suite de mes autres fanfics, mais j'avouerais ne pas avoir le temps de faire des fics à chapitre en pleines révisions du bac. Pour ce très court OS, l'explication est simple: L'attaque des titans (shingeki no kyojin) est bien trop inspirant, trop génial, trop arfqyvfezvgk *cri hystérique*... erm... pour que je repousse la vague d'inspiration qu'il me procure.**

**Disclaimer: noooon, rien de rien... nooooon, je ne possède rien !**

**Note TRES importante: Ceci peut être pris comme vous le voulez: shonen-aï ou simple amitié/compréhension. Je vous laisse le choix d'y voir ce que vous voulez. Après tout, leur relation est avant tout celle d'un caporal et d'un soldat... Ah, et pour les curieux, non il n'y aura pas de suite.**

**Et maintenant... Lecture !**

* * *

**Plus jamais seul.**

* * *

Dans une chambre, occupée par deux personnes, une silhouette gémissait dans son lit, se débattant légèrement. Après quelques instants, le concerné ouvrit grand les yeux, affolé. Remarqua où il était. Eren poussa un long soupir de soulagement, et se redressa dans son lit. Il regarda ses mains, tremblantes et moites, et s'essuya le front avec. Il était couvert de sueur. Des images de son cauchemar surgirent dans son esprit, et il dut plaquer ses mains avec force sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de pousser une plainte désespérée. Il jeta un œil à la forme endormie dans le lit d'à côté. Le caporal Rivaille dormait. Il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Cela le soulagea quelque peu.

Doucement, très doucement, le brun repoussa la couverture et se leva. En sortant de la chaleur des draps, il frissonna légèrement, mais continua sa route. Il abaissa la poignée, qui ne crissa pas pour une fois, et ouvrit la porte. Il referma derrière lui, en douceur, soucieux de ne pas réveiller le caporal.

Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, un sourire amer étira ses lèvres. Cela faisait bientôt deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés ici. Le caporal Rivaille dormait dans la même chambre que lui pour le surveiller, car désormais il jugeait qu'il n'avait plus besoin de chaînes. Mais Eren pouvait sortir prendre l'air ou aller simplement aux toilettes sans réveiller son supérieur, n'est-ce pas ? Il sortit sur un balcon. L'air frais lui donna la chair de poule, mais lui fit du bien également. Son rêve lui revint en mémoire, et cette fois il ne fut pas assez rapide, et ne put réprimer une plainte déchirante de monter de sa gorge.

Des images violentes, sanglantes, des maisons détruites. Les corps de ses amis gisant dans leur sang, une expression d'horreur surprise, de déception, peinte sur le visage. Il y avait le feu dans certaines maisons. Des gens courraient de partout, terrifiés. Devant, sur un toit, le caporal Rivaille avec une expression de pur dégoût, ses lames en main. Et au milieu de tout ça, lui. Eren. En titan. Qui tenait le cadavre de Mikasa et Armin dans la main, un grognement inhumain aux lèvres et une terrible envie de tuer l'adulte face à lui.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, et deux semaines nuit pour nuit, qu'il faisait ce cauchemar atroce. En même temps, peut-être n'était-ce qu'une simple prémonition. Il était un monstre. Un titan. Un jour, ce genre de chose arriverait, il perdrait le contrôle, tuerait ses camarades... Un jour, il ne serait plus humain que d'apparence. Quelle injustice que lui, qui haïssait tant les titans, en soit un. Sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux, le brun baissa les yeux.

Son regard se fit aspirer par le vide sous lui. Il était à plus de 6 mètres du sol. Cela lui paraissait tellement loin... comme quand il était un titan, mais sauf que là il était humain. La distance n'était pas exactement pareille. Là, il n'avait pas les pieds au sol, mais surélevés. C'était différent. La vision qu'il avait du monde était différente également. Tout changeait. Ses yeux verts restaient fixés sur l'étendue sous lui.

L'herbe n'était éclairée que par la lune, et paraissait moelleuse. On aurait dit, avec le vent, que c'était un matelas qui ondulait. Eren se sentait inexorablement attiré par le sol. Le vent lui soufflait dans le dos, comme pour le pousser. Et le jeune homme se dit _''pourquoi pas ?''_. Oui, pourquoi ne pas franchir cette balustrade, se tenir dans un équilibre précaire au dessus du vide et voir si il tombait ?

Hypnotisé, il saisit fermement la barrière de pierre, et se hissa dessus. Une fois debout ainsi, le sol lui paraissait encore plus éloigné. Est-ce que quand il était titan le sol était si loin ? Il se pencha légèrement, curieux. Qu'est-ce que ferait la sensation de tomber ? Est-ce que ce serait exactement comme utiliser l'équipement tridimensionnel ? Serait-ce plus excitant car là il n'y avait rien pour le rattraper ?

Un sourire amer étira ses lèvres, alors que la question la plus cruciale s'imposait à lui. Et si il tombait... Mourrait-il ? Il était un monstre. Il se régénérait. Peut-être aurait-il mal. Incroyablement mal. Il sentirait ses os se briser, transpercer ses organes, son sang tenter de s'échapper... S'écharperait-il ? Se fendrait-il le crâne ? Et peut-être se transformerait-il alors. Ou bien se laisserait-il faire. Dans ce cas, est-ce qu'il guérirait ? Ou mourrait-il simplement ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là-dessus, idiot ?

La voix sèche, encore légèrement endormie du caporal Rivaille ramena Eren à la réalité. Il ouvrit de grands yeux. Oui, que faisait-il là dessus ? Il se pencha en arrière et sauta agilement pour revenir sur le balcon. Là, il fit face à l'homme, dans un salut militaire parfait. Le caporal s'empêcha de froncer les sourcils. Son cadet était plus grand que lui. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'en occuper. En effet, le jeune homme avait les traits tirés, des cernes et puait la sueur. Malgré son salut irréprochable, cela se voyait qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal. Il avait dû faire un cauchemar.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ? S'enquit-il d'une voix colérique. Tu voulais faire quoi, sauter ?

- J- je ne sais pas, caporal Rivaille. Bégaya Eren, en baissant les yeux vers le sol. De toute façon je ne serais pas... mort de cette chute.

- Tu serais mort.

Les mots étaient durs, et Eren releva la tête, pour tomber dans le gris acier des yeux de son supérieur. Rivaille le contourna pour aller fixer le sol en contrebas. Il y avait au moins six mètres. Le gosse avait certainement raison, si il se transformait tout de suite après s'être écrasé, il ne serait pas mort. Mais ses yeux verts étaient éteints, et manquaient de cette lueur de détermination qu'il avait normalement juste avant de se transformer. Il ne l'aurait pas fait. Il serait resté humain, et il serait véritablement mort.

- De cette hauteur, tout le monde meure. Fit l'adulte, en fermant les yeux. Moi, toi, n'importe qui.

- C'est faux. Souffla le plus jeune en baissant les yeux. Je ne suis même pas humain. Je...

- Pourtant, rétorqua l'aîné en se tournant vers lui, ce que j'ai devant moi c'est un humain. Et les humains, lorsque ils souhaitent sincèrement mourir, la plus part du temps ils y arrivent.

Eren ouvrit de grands yeux. Le caporal vit plusieurs sentiments passer par les orbes vertes de son interlocuteur. De la gratitude, de la déception, du désespoir, de la résignation, du dégoût. La personne qu'Eren haïssait le plus était visiblement lui-même. Rivaille vit dans ses yeux ses peurs, ses doutes... Et alors qu'il restait silencieux, tout l'être de ce gamin hurlait ''C'est faux ! Je suis un monstre ! Je ne devrais même pas exister !''. Prit d'un sentiment qui lui était alors inconnu, il leva alors le bras, et tapota la tête du jeune, plus grand que lui, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonné.

- Je te tuerais. Fit alors le caporal. C'est ce que je t'ai dis, et c'est ce que je ferais... Si tu perds les pédales. Jusque là, rends toi utile. Tu es important pour le futur de tout le monde. Pour tes camarades.

- Moi, important pour quelqu'un ? Eren rit jaune, d'une voix désespérée.

- Oui. Fit Rivaille sans se démonter. Important. Tu dois savoir que tu ne seras jamais seul. Regarde. Il y a Ackerman, Arlet, la brigade d'exploration...

L'adulte resta silencieux un instant, comme hésitant à continuer. Intérieurement, il savait quoi dire. Après tout, il ne parlait pas seulement à Eren. Celui à qui il voulait aussi dire ces mots, c'était lui-même. Il connaissait la solitude, l'impression d'être un monstre, de ne pas être un humain comme les autres. Pour Eren, c'était clair: il se transformait. Chez lui, sa monstruosité restait cachée, mais elle était là... Il était encore en vie alors que les autres mourraient. Il était plus fort que les autres. Il était anormal.

Il se morigéna mentalement. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de formuler ce genre de pensées. Il était en vie ? Tant mieux. Cela lui laissait plus de temps pour tuer des titans. Tant qu'il restait humain, il le ferait. Son esprit plus clair, il expira. Puis il fixa ses yeux étonnement clairs et francs dans ceux de son cadet.

- ...et je suis là également. Puisque je suis celui qui en finira, je serais toujours là. Fit-il, avant de détourner le regard.

Le silence lui répondit. Au bout d'un instant emplit d'un silence gêné, le caporal releva le regard vers Eren. Celui-ci fixait l'adulte, un air étonné sur le visage... et des larmes coulant sans interruption sur ses joues. Rivaille, surpris, se demanda s'il n'avait pas blessé le jeune, au contraire de son intention. Mais un murmure le détrompa.

- Merci... Merci caporal... Murmura Eren, les larmes n'arrêtant pas de couler.

Rivaille avait comprit. Il avait comprit à quel point il se sentait seul et incompris. Il lui avait dit juste les mots dont il avait besoin. Les mots qui lui garantissaient que jusqu'à sa mort, jamais il ne serait seul. Plus jamais. Même si il devait mourir bientôt, il le ferait avant de perdre totalement le contrôle. Il aurait toujours cette présence froide mais étrangement rassurante pour veiller sur le moindre de ses faux pas et le mettre dans le droit chemin.

Le caporal soupira, et essuya les joues du jeune homme avec sa manche. Puis il lui prit le bras, et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils devaient retourner dormir, un soldat épuisé ne faisant rien de bon. Le brun se laissa guider comme un enfant, ses larmes se tarissant peu à peu. Une fois dans la chambre, le lit de Rivaille sembla bien froid à celui-ci. Et il vit qu'Eren frissonnait dans le sien. Prit d'un simple instinct, il tapota légèrement son matelas. Le brun se retourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. L'adulte, qui avait vu juste encore une fois -son cadet avait froid et ne s'endormirait pas facilement-, souleva sa couverture et se décala.

- Je viens de te dire que tu n'étais pas seul. Soupira-t-il. Viens de ce côté, il fait froid.

Eren eut un magnifique sourire, trempé de larmes, et vint immédiatement sous le tissu avec son aîné. Ils étaient un peu serrés, mais au moins ils se tenaient chaud. Comme rester éloigné était gênant et menaçait de le faire tomber du lit, Rivaille passa ses bras autour du torse du plus jeune, afin de trouver une position plus confortable. Le brun sourit légèrement et l'imita, les rapprochant un peu plus l'un de l'autre. Sans songer une seule petite fois à leur position, faisant simplement confiance à leur instinct primaire, en quête de chaleur, ils fermèrent les yeux.

La respiration du brun se fit plus lente, il s'endormit. Et dans les limbes du sommeil, alors qu'il retrouvait le décor de ses rêves, Eren vit le caporal sur le toit d'en face lui sourire. Un sourire très léger et légèrement mesquin mais un sourire. Il vit l'adulte lui tendre la main. La scène se métamorphosa. Il se sentit redevenir humain. Et tandis qu'il tombait du haut des quinze mètres que sa forme titan faisait, il vit l'homme s'élancer à sa suite dans le vide, son équipement tridimensionnel en marche. Le brun fut alors certain d'une chose. Jamais le caporal ne le laisserait tomber.

- Moi non plus... je ne vous laisserais pas seul. Souffla-t-il dans son sommeil.

Contre lui, Rivaille sourit, se demandant ce à quoi cet insolent pouvait bien penser. Sa respiration s'apaisa à son tour, et alors qu'il s'endormait, une dernière pensée lui vint. Un humain dit monstrueux et un monstre dit humain... Ils faisaient une belle paire.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Omake:

Le lendemain matin, quand la troupe se rendit dans la salle où ils déjeunaient habituellement tous ensembles, ils furent bien surpris de ne trouver nir Rivaille ni Eren. Le second aimait dormir, mais le premier était toujours très ponctuel. Hanji, qui voulait commencer de nouvelles expériences sur le brun sans tarder, se dévoua pour aller vérifier au péril de sa vie si son cobaye et son collègue dormaient toujours. En revanche, elle ne réveillerait pas le maniaque du ménage. Il ne fallait pas pousser Mikasa dans les orties, elle tenait encore à la vie !

- Surtout, si tu entends le caporal grogner, fuis sans te retourner ! Lui conseillèrent ses camarades.

- C'est dommage, je vous regretterais un peu. Votre mort sera une lourde perte. Annonça tragiquement Irvin, qui se sentait d'humeur à plaisanter. Et malheureusement, Rivaille te tueras une seconde fois en voyant que ton sang aura tâché le sol.

- ...Si Rivaille vous entendait, ou venait par un malheureux hasard à apprendre que vous vous moquez de lui -et de moi aussi mais ça il s'en fiche-, fit la scientifique avec un grand sourire, c'est de votre peau dont je ne donnerais pas cher. Irvin, tu m'accompagnes ?

Face à cette menace à peine voilée, tous se turent et retournèrent prestement à leurs assiettes. Le blond, habitué aux familiarités de la jeune femme, ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser alors qu'elle menaçait clairement de dénoncer les petites blagues qu'ils avaient émises sur l'insensible soldat. Il se leva donc, et après avoir vu son escouade lui faire des signes larmoyants d'adieux, il quitta la pièce avec la femme. Ils parcoururent les couloirs et escaliers menant à la chambre que le caporal partageait avec le demi-titan. Une fois devant la porte, après une partie silencieuse de jakenpon (pierre feuille ciseau), Irvin, le perdant, se retrouva obligé de poser sa main sur la poignée.

Avec la précaution d'un cambrioleur, il abaissa la poignée. Il entrebâilla la porte. La petite ouverture lui donna une vue exemplaire sur le lit d'Eren... Vide. Attendez. Comment ça vide ? Le jeune homme ne pouvait pas avoir quitté sa chambre ! Premièrement, cela aurait alerté Rivaille, deuxièmement il serait venu prendre le petit déjeuner. Ou alors il y avait eut un problème ?

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu attends ? S'impatienta Hanji.

Loin d'être dotée du tact et de la douceur de son supérieure, la femme à lunettes donna un coup de pied dans le panneau de bois, l'ouvrant avec fracas. Elle remarqua à son tour le lit vide. Ils dirigèrent leur attention sur la couche de Rivaille, s'attendant à voir les draps défaits... Et se pétrifièrent. Leur camarade était bel et bien dans son lit. Mais il n'était pas seul, puisque serré dans ses bras se trouvait l'adolescent plus grand que lui. Et le brun dormait comme un bébé, un air serein sur le visage. En revanche, celui qui était dit comme étant le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité avait été, bien entendu, réveillé par la délicatesse de Hanji.

Son regard gris et glacial se posa sur les deux intrus, qui hésitaient entre prendre un air choqué en les voyant dans le même lit, ou prendre un air effrayé et s'enfuir en courant. Rivaille les aida à prendre ce choix crucial. Il ouvrit la bouche, d'un air sombre, et murmura quelque chose. malgré sa voix très basse, les deux l'entendirent comme si il l'avait hurlé.

- Si vous réveillez Eren, je vous tue dans d'atroces souffrances. Si vous dîtes à qui que ce soit ce que vous avez vu après en avoir tiré des conclusions hâtives, je vous tue dans d'atroce souffrance.

Les futurs corps sans vie pâlirent nettement, et n'hésitèrent même plus, prenant un air mortifié. Le soldat sembla réfléchir un instant. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, semblant remarquer un défaut dans cette idée pourtant si parfaite. Son visage s'éclaira soudain, alors que l'idée du siècle lui venait.

- Après réflexion, je tue l'un de vous deux dans d'atroces souffrances, et j'utilise le cadavre de l'autre tué plus rapidement pour nettoyer le sang.

Avec une infinie lenteur et douceur, la porte se referma, tirée par Irvin. Puis, après s'être concertés du regard, les deux se firent un grand sourire -ou plutôt une grimace horrifiée- et détalèrent. Sur la pointe des pieds, bien entendu, mieux valait ne pas tenter le diable. Leurs coéquipiers s'étonnèrent de les voir revenir plus vivants que morts, mais en voyant leurs visages apeurés, jugèrent avec perspicacité qu'ils avaient croisés un Rivaille s'étant levé du pied gauche.

Plus tard, Eren vint les prendre à part pour leur expliquer le malentendu. Ce qui ne les empêcha pas de ne plus jamais aller réveiller les deux hommes quand ceux-ci décidaient de prendre plus de repos.

* * *

**Et voilà ! ^^**

**La fiction se voulait plus dans l'angst au départ, mais je crois que c'est raté... et puis, j'imaginais trop la scène qui suivrait. j'espère que vous avez aimé ! ;)**

**Surtout, faites moi part de vos avis ! Y a-t-il de l'OOC ? est-ce que je me suis plantée sur quelques choses ? est-ce que je dois arrêter une bonne fois pour toute de faire de l'humour ? Ou des choses sérieuses ? Est-ce que c'était bien ?**

**Les reviews sont là pour ça !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
